Little Moments
by Special.Fans.Unit
Summary: This is a sequel to 'She Cried No' it follows the lives of couple's Amanda & Fin, and Olivia & Nick. This will be mainly happy/fluffy/smutty. It includes wedding's, babies, pregnancies, and birthday party's!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Thank you, Thank you, Thank you..to all that enjoyed my last story "She Cried No" This is the first Sequel to that story. I hope I don't disappoint! This is taking place just One Week after Little Dani was born. **_

Amanda and Fin both awoke to Dani's cry. "Ughh." Amanda said rolling over to see the clock flashing 2:45 am.

"It's okay baby, I got her this time, you just get some more sleep." Fin exclaimed as he pulled the covers off himself, and rolled out of the bed. "Oh the joys of parenthood." He mumbled to himself happily as he walked into Dani's nursery. "Hey sweetie, daddy's here." Fin said as he scooped her up from her crib, and began rocking her. "There we go princess." Fin said as he swayed back and forth in the middle of her bright pink and mint green colored room. She was finally asleep again so Fin layed her back down and creeped away quietly. "Damn, how did I get so lucky?" He wondered to himself quietly as he watched his soon to be wife lying in his bed.

-7:30 am-

"Good morning beautiful" Fin said cheerfully as he kissed Amanda's forehead.

"Hey baby, mornin'." She replied as she walked to the kitchen. "How do you want your egg's this morning baby?" She asked as Fin picked up Dani from her bouncy chair and began kissing her little face.

"Uhm, just scrambled babe." He replied with a smile.

"So what's going on at work?" Amanda asked as she cracked two egg's and dropped them into a skillet.

"Nothing you wanna hear about babe." He replied as he held Dani in his arms.

"Well you know I miss it.." She replied as she began frying him some bacon to go along with his eggs.

"I know you do babe, but in just eight short weeks you'll be back in there, and you'll be missing Dani like crazy." He said.

"Oh, I already miss my sweet baby girl, just thinking about it." She said as she walked in there with Fin and Dani.

"I miss her every hour I'm away from her, and you know Liv's been missing her like crazy, the squad has..even though it's only been a week." He snickered. Amanda with a smile on her face just shook her head and walked back to the kitchen to fix Fin's plate.

"Mmm, that looks so good." Fin said as he walked in and grabbed his plate from Amanda, "Almost as good as you." He said playfully as he gave her some light kisses on her neck.

"Get out of here." Amanda said playfully.

"Well, that was good, but duty calls." Fin said as he grabbed his coat.

"Here Dani, say by to Daddy." Amanda said picking up Dani from her bouncy chair and handing her to Fin. "Bye daddy." Amanda said as she gave him that look that drove him wild.

"Oh that's not right." Fin said smiling at Amanda before leaning in and giving her a couple kisses before he left.

"Well little Dani, what are we gonna do all day?" Amanda asked as she set with her in her arms on the couch.

-Precinct-

"How's Amanda?" Cragen asked as soon as Fin entered the squad room.

"She's doing great Cap." Fin replied.

"Always good news..how about you, Dani ain't keeping you up too much is she?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"Oh No Cap. She doesn't." Fin said laughing.

"Hey!" Liv said coming out of the interrogation room.

"Hey Liv, here you go." Fin said passing his phone over to Olivia so she could see all the recent pic's of Dani.

"Oh my gosh, is it possible that she get's prettier every day? I miss her and Amanda." Olivia said as she scrolled through the pics.

"Well they miss you, all of you." Fin said as he looked around the room "You know y'all are welcome to come over when you want." He added.

"We know, I think me and Nick may be coming over tonight, we'll bring dinner!" Olivia said happily.

"Sounds good to me, I'll see you two then." Fin said as he looked at Olivia and Nick. "I'll call my future wife and let her know not to cook." He added.

-Tutuola residence

"I got it!" Fin yelled to Amanda.

"Hey guys, glad your here." Fin said answering the door.

"Glad to be here." Nick replied handing Fin over a big brown bag full of chinese.

"Mmm, my favorite kind of takeout." Fin replied as he let them in.

"Mine too." Olivia said laughing. "So where's that little baby." She asked as she walked back to Dani's room.

"Oh my gosh, Olivia!" Amanda said seeing Liv walk through the door.

"No we haven't forgotten about you." Olivia said playfully.

"Here she is." Amanda said with a smile as she handed over Dani to Liv. "I know this is the real reason you came." Amanda said jokingly.

"Well..you caught me! No, I'm kidding, I've missed my only best girl friend." She replied as she swayed back and forth with Dani in her arms.

"Well I've missed you too, I know It's only been a week...but not being able to really leave, because Dani's so young...well, it sucks." Amanda replied.

"Yea, but it's worth it, her not getting sick in and all." Olivia said smiling at Amanda. Amanda just nodded her head.

"So how are things with you and Nick?" Amanda said raising her eyebrows up and down.

"Oh stop that." Olivia said laughing. "We're great!" She added.

"That's good to hear, hey, maybe we'll be planning two wedding's instead of one!" Amanda replied jokingly.

"Oh yea, maybe." Olivia said laughing as she looked down at Dani.

"Well come on, We brought Chinese." Olivia said motioning Amanda to follow her.

"My favorite take out." Amanda replied.

"That's what Fin said, wow..must be true love." Olivia snickered.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Smut warning guys! **_

"Bye Liv, Bye Nick!" Amanda said as she closed the door behind them. "Well that was nice!" Amanda said plopping down on the couch beside Fin.

"Yea baby, I knew you'd like that." Fin said grinning at Amanda.

"Well, what are we going to do with ourselves." Amanda asked as she crawled into Fin's lap.

"Oh well, I've got a few ideas." Fin said as he leaned down and kissed Amanda, as he grabbed her ass.

"Oh baby." She said playfully in between kisses.

"Wanna take this to the bedroom?" He whispered in her ear.

"Mmm, you know I do." She replied with a whisper into his ear. Fin picked her up and carried her to the bedroom and layed her on the bed, giving her sweet kisses up and down her neck and chest.

"You're so beautiful baby." Fin said as he looked into her eyes, pulling off her tank top.

"I love you." She said as she pulled his head back down to her's, kissing him passionately.

Fin took his shirt off, and un-hooked her bra, he started sucking on her nipple's.

"Mmm." Amanda moaned as she let her hands roam over his chest. Fin then began pulling down her black stretchy pants, he got them pulled down to about her knee caps before Amanda pulled away, she was breathing hard, "Sorry Fin, I-I can't." She said as she covered herself up and ran to the bathroom.

"I'm sorry baby." Fin said gently to Amanda as she came out with all of her clothes back on.

"It's not your fault, it's mine." She swallowed hard.

"No baby, don't say that." Fin said as he wrapped her in his arms lovingly.

"I just..I can't get the images of him on top of me..I-I.." Amanda said letting out a few tears.

"It's okay baby, come on let's just go to sleep before Dani wakes us up..okay?" Fin asked helping her lay down in the bed, giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Well at least Nick and Liv are probably having fun.." Amanda said jokingly.

"Oh yea, them two..I would of never thought." Fin said shaking his head with a smile.

"Me either." Amanda said as she turned over and scooted herself closer to Fin, "I love you baby." She whispered.

"I love you too." Fin replied.

meanwhile, at Benson's apartment.-

"Oh god, yes nick." Olivia moaned as she pushed his head deeper in between her legs.

"Yea, you like that Liv." Nick said as he came up for a breather.

"oooo yes, don't stop." She begged, and Nick went to town.

"Oh godddd, Nick..I want you to fuck me." Liv moaned.

"Oh whats that?" Nick said playfully as he unzipped his jeans, exposing his errection.

"That, give me that." Olivia said pointing to his fully erected cock.

"Okay, whatever the Queen wants." He said as climbed on top of her, pushing himself into her.

"Mmmm, yes." Olivia moaned as she pulled on the sheets.

"God, Liv..mmmm." Nick moaned as he pushed into her faster, lowering his head to hers giving her kisses as he fucked her.

"Mmm, right there..ah, ah." Olivia moaned.

"Oh god, I'm bout to cum Liv..ahhh." Nick said as he pumped into her faster.

"Ahhhhhh yesss, Nick, Nick." She kept screaming his name and that made him cum.

"Damn baby." Nick said as he rolled off the top of her, and layed there beside her.

"You ain't to bad." Olivia said playfully.

"Thanks." Nick said smiling at Liv right before he kissed her. Olivia found herself in Nick's arm, and she fell asleep.

-3:12am-

"Oh Dani..mommy's tired." Amanda whispered to little Dani as she rocked her in the rocking chair.

"I can take her." Fin said as he watched Amanda rock their daughter from the doorway.

"Oh, I didn't even know you were awake." Amanda replied.

"Yea, I could hear a pin drop and I'd be awake, I guess it's my parental instincts." Fin said as he walked over to Amanda and Dani.

"I don't know how I got so lucky to have you." Amanda said as she looked at Dani, and then at Fin.

"I ask myself the same question about you, every minute I'm awake baby, I can't wait until we say 'I do'." Fin said as he set on the toy box beside Amanda.

"Me either baby, me either." Amanda said leaning over and kissing Fin.

"Look she's asleep." Fin said quietly.

"I guess she needed to hear both of us before she fell asleep, huh?" Amanda said playfully as she layed Dani down.

"Come on sweetheart let's go get some sleep." Fin said as he shut Dani's door halfway.


	3. Chapter 3

"Honey, can you believe it? she's already a two month old!" Amanda exclaimed to Fin.

"I can't baby, seems like yesterday she was just getting here, it's crazy." Fin said as he walked beside Amanda who was pushing Dani in her stroller.

"So I think we both know what's coming up here soon." Amanda said with a smile.

Fin just smiled "Listen I'm a grown ass man honey, I don't need no cake or none of that." he said.

"Okay, okay." Amanda said secretly planning his surprise party in her head.

"Well were here..work, sweet work." Fin said playfully as he held the door open for Amanda and Dani.

"Cap." Amanda said aloud.

"Amanda! that's not Dani? she's getting to big." Cragen wondered.

"Yep that's her, growing like a weed." Amanda said as she reached down and got her out of the stroller. "Wanna go see your Uncle Don, Dani?" She asked in a baby voice. "Here you go." She said as she placed Dani in Cragens arms.

"Where's Liv?" Amanda asked looking around the room.

"Liv called in sick." Cragen exclaimed.

"Nick, is she okay?" Amanda asked seeing Nick just hanging up the phone.

"Yea, she'll be alright..she's going to the Doctor today." Nick said as he got up for a hug from Amanda.

"Oh look at sweet little Dani." Nick said walking over to Cragen.

"Yea, she aint to sweet when she fills that diaper up." Fin joked. Amanda just gave him a look.

"Well any news on the wedding?" Nick asked.

"We finally agreed on a date." Amanda exclaimed. "September 7th of this year." She said happily as she played with the engagement ring on her finger.

"Yep, and I can't wait." Fin said as he wrapped an arm around her waist, and giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Well whose gonna be best man?" Nick asked.

"Man, don't put me on the spot like that." Fin said jokingly.

"I was just wondering, you know to see if I needed to be writing a speech or anything." Nick replied as he patted Fin on the back.

"I gotta get to work." Fin said avoiding the question.

"Yea me too, and so does Nick." Cragen said as he handed Dani back to Amanda.

"Yea, we gotta go, I think I'll go check on Liv. Bye guys!" Amanda said cheerfully to the Squad.

"Bye baby." She said as she walked over to Fin giving him a few kisses.

"Bye Manda, Love you.." Fin said giving Dani a kiss on her forehead "Love you to baby girl." He said before Amanda walked away, making sure to swing her hips because she knew Fin had been watching.

"Damn." Fin said to himself.

-Olivia's apartment

"Olivia, open up..It's me and Dani." Amanda said knocking on Olivia's apartment door.

"Oh hey!" Olivia said opening up the door. "Sorry, I was in the bathroom." Liv said letting them in.

"I went down to the prescient, I heard you were sick, are you alright?" Amanda asked as she gave Dani her bottle.

"Oh yea, I'm fine..went to the Doctor." Olivia said nodding her head as she set beside Amanda.

"Well..you got a bug? the Flu, what?" Amanda asked.

"Well, I-I'm..I'm pregnant." Olivia said letting out a sigh.

"WHAT!" Amanda asked shocked and happy.

"Yea, I went to the Doctor, they said I was 6 weeks, I got pregnant the night I left your house." She said with a chuckle.

"So Nick..Right?" Amanda asked.

"Well yes, obviously." Olivia said.

"Well..I haven't got to see you lately, and talk..you never know." Amanda exclaimed.

"Me and Nick are doing wonderful." Olivia said in reply to Amanda's last statement.

"Does he know?" Amanda asked as she put Dani on her shoulder to burp her.

"No, you're the first to know." Olivia said with raised eyebrows.

"Oh how do you think he'll react?" Amanda asked.

"Good, I hope.." Olivia replied with her arms reached out for Dani.

"I'm sure he will." Amanda said not so confident.

"Well, that was the first time we did anything...and.." Olivia started to explain but then Dani began crying.

"Better get used to this." Amanda said taking Dani from Olivia and rocking her back and forth.

"Oh, I'm ready for it...I've always wanted a baby..I just hope Nick does too." Olivia spoke.

"I'm sure he does." Amanda said smiling "I'll be right back, gotta go change Dani." Amanda added as she grabbed a diaper.

"Hey, aren't you coming back to work soon?" Liv asked as Amanda came back in.

"Yea, I'm actually starting back next week, Cap. gave me an extra week with Dani..but it's not nearly enough." Amanda replied as she layed Dani down and put some soft toys around her to grab onto and play with. "How far along are you again?" Amanda asked.

"6 weeks." Olivia replied with a smile.

"Are you more excited or nervous?" Amanda asked.

"I think more excited, I mean you know that I've always wanted kids..but i'm nervous too." Olivia said as she rubbed her for now flat tummy.

"You'll be a wonderful mother, Olivia." Amanda said smiling at her.

"I hope I'm as good as you.." Olivia replied.

"Aww, Liv." Amanda said giving Olivia a hug.

"It's true, you're the best mother I have ever seen, I mean after what you've been through..and you don't even let that bother you." Olivia said letting tears fill her eyes as she thought about what all she went through with her mother, and all Amanda had went through.

"Hey, don't let me fool you..it's hard..I mean I think about it day and night how she was conceived..but at the end of the day I know it wasn't her fault what her father did to me, plus I've had the best friends, and fiance to get me through it." Amanda said teary eyed herself.

"Come back here." Liv said motioning Amanda back over for another hug.

"Well..me and Dani gotta get back home, gotta get dinner started." Amanda said as she wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Yea, I gotta get dinner ready too." Olivia said wiping the tears from her cheeks as well. "I love you." She spoke as Amanda stood at the door.

"We love you too!" Amanda said cheerfully back to Olivia "Call me after you talk to Nick, okay?" Amanda asked as she stood in the doorway.

"I will, I will." Olivia said as she watched Amanda leave with Dani in her car seat.

_**A/N: I know that escalated a little quickly, but..well let's face it, Olivia needs a baby so her's and Amanda's can grow up together and be best friends :) **_


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia paced back and forth as she waited for Nick to get home.

"Hey babe." Nick said swinging the door open, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey...how was work?" Liv asked nervously.

"Same thing, different day..whats up, is something wrong?" Nick asked noticing her nervousness.

"Oh, yea..I-I'm fine." Liv lied.

"Well okay, if you say so." Nick said calmly.

"Nick..." Olivia's voice cracked as she spoke his name. "I-I need to tell you something." She managed to pull herself together as she spoke.

"What's wrong baby? Are you okay?" Nick asked scared.

"I-well...I took a test today." Olivia said.

"Oh, well did you pass?" Nick said laughing trying to make light of the situation as it was so tense.

"Well, yes..I suppose. Nick, I'm pregnant." Liv said placing a hand on her stomach.

"Your...your pregnant?!" Nick asked in shock. Olivia just shook her head as tears began falling from her eyes.

"Wait, why are you crying baby?" Nick asked.

"Because, you don't want it, do you?" Olivia said as she turned away from him.

"Liv, No..No, I do want it, and I want you!" Nick said happily. "Sure it happened kind of quickly, but I can't wait to be a father again, I love you Olivia." Nick said as he grabbed Olivia by the waist, drying her tears for her as he kissed her.

"I love you too, Nick." Is all Olivia could get out as her tears of worry soon became tears of joy.

_Amanda & Fin's_

"Baby, I'm home." Fin said as he took his jacket off.

"Oh hey, I'll be there in a minute babe." Amanda said.

"Okay honey." Fin replied as he went and grabbed him a snack from the fridge.

"Hey sweetie." Amanda said as she gave him a smile.

"Hel-l-o sexy." Fin said as he looked Amanda up and down.

"So you like?" Amanda asked as she spun around.

"Oh yes, baby, you're gorgeous!" Fin said as he leaned in for a kiss.

"So Liv's coming to babysit tonight, huh?" Fin said as he took a bite of one of the cookies in his hand.

"Yep, she called me and told me she'd be here at around 6:30, so you gotta hurry up and get ready, okay sweetie?" Amanda said as she gave Fin another kiss.

"I'm going, I'm going.." Fin said as he returned the kiss to Amanda, and then shoved the last cookie in his mouth, "Hey, how was Dani today?" Fin asked as he peaked in on her sleeping in her crib.

"Oh, she only spit up on me twice today." Amanda replied jokingly.

"Okay, I'll be out in a few manda baby." Fin said as he went to the bathroom to get ready.

*Knock, Knock* "Amanda? It's Liv." Olivia said as she knocked on the door.

"Hey!" Amanda said as she opened the door and let Liv in.

"Hey there, you look wonderful!" Liv said complementing Amanda.

"Oh, thanks Liv." Amanda said with a smile. "So, what did Nick say?" Amanda asked.

"He said he's happy, he want's it...he told me he loved me for the first time tonight." Olivia said smiling from ear to ear.

"Aww, I'm so happy for you guys. So know we can talk baby things together, when's your first Obgyn appointment?" Amanda asked happily.

"Next Tuesday, do you wanna go with me? Nick can't get off work." Olivia replied.

"Well, duh. I'd love to go, I'm glad you want me to go too." Amanda said happily.

"So where are you two headed tonight?" Liv asked as she saw Fin coming down the hall all dressed up.

"I'm not sure, Fin told me it was a surprise, but to dress nice." Amanda said as she got up and put her arm around Fin.

"Hey Liv." Fin said smiling down at her.

"Hey Fin, so did you hear?" Olivia asked.

"I didn't tell him." Amanda said putting her hands up.

"Whats up?" Fin asked.

"Someone's pregnant, and it's not me." Amanda said laughing.

"Aw, Liv..your pregnant?" Fin asked with a smile.

"Yep, Nick and I are both very excited, and can't wait!" Olivia said smiling back at Fin as she rubbed her tummy.

"Well thank you for watching Dani for us, we'll be back around 11, is that okay?" Fin asked. Olivia just nodded her head yes, and waved bye to them.

"Bye, thanks again." Amanda said before walking out hand in hand with Fin.

_**A/N: Sorry for not updating any of my stories lately. Had a lot going on, but I wont forget about ya'll! Also sorry this one was a little short. Thanks for the reviews, y'all are awesome! **_


	5. Chapter 5

SMUT AHEAD, You've been warned :)

*Knock, Knock* "It's Liv." Olivia said as she held her tummy.

"Come on i-." Amanda was stopped by Olivia running into her living room, covering her mouth.

"In." Amanda finished her sentence as she watched Liv dash off to her bathroom. "Morning sickness, huh?" Amanda asked as she rubbed Liv's back.

"Yep, is it always this bad?" Liv asked as she wiped her mouth.

"It was never this bad with Dani, but it's different for everyone, maybe you're having a boy." Amanda replied with a smile as she handed Liv a wet wash cloth. Olivia just gave her a look. "Well come on, don't wanna be late to your first Ultra Sound." Amanda added.

"I can't wait to see my little peanut, I hope she's as cute as little Dani here." Liv said as she grabbed Dani from her car seat.

"Oh well with you as their mother, how could they not?" Amanda asked as she grabbed Dani's diaper bag, and headed towards the door. "You gonna carry her out?" Amanda asked.

"Yea, I will." Liv said as she trotted along in front of Amanda to her car.

"So, don't you go back to work tomorrow?" Olivia asked Amanda.

"Yep, I'm looking forward to it, but then again I'm not." Amanda replied as she got inside the car.

"Yea, it's gonna be hard leaving that Beauty for very long." Olivia said looking back at Dani as she backed the car up.

"Well, I'm just glad you recommended Alex to babysit for Fin, and I..she's wonderful." Amanda replied.

"Isn't she though?" Liv said playfully. Amanda just nodded her head and smiled.

Doctor's Office

"Are you nervous?" Amanda asked as she watched Olivia bite her nails.

"I mean, maybe a little..you know." Olivia replied as she watched Amanda rock Dani back and forth in her arms.

"Well don't be, it's amazing, the first time you see your little one's heart beating on the monitor." Amanda said trying to calm Liv's nerves a little bit.

"Benson, Olivia Benson." A nurse in a flower patterned scrubs set called for her. Olivia stood up, and Amanda and Dani followed.

"Ms. Benson, you're in room 2, you can go and have a seat and a technician will be in there with you in just a moment." The nurse said smiling.

"Thanks." Olivia said as she set on the bed.

"I'm excited!" Amanda said as she held up little Dani in her arms. "What do you say Dani, are you excited to see your future Best Friend?" Amanda asked in a baby voice.

"Your silly, but I love you guys." Olivia said as she layed back on the bed, her baby bump barely there at all.

"Hello, I'm your Ultra Sound Tech, how are we feeling today?" The lady asked.

"Pretty good." Liv replied with a smile.

"So is this your first Ultra Sound?" The tech asked.

"Yes, it is." Liv replied.

"Okay, so you don't know your due date yet, do you?" She asked with a smile as she pulled Liv's shirt up. Olivia just shook her head. "Alright, this is gonna be a little cold." The tech said as she squirted the clear blue gel onto Liv's tummy.

"Alrighty here we go." The tech said placing the imaging wand along Liv's lower abdomen.

"There's your baby-.." The nurse stopped what she was saying as she ran the wand over a little farther down Liv's belly.

"What, is something wrong? Liv asked worried.

"No, nothing at all, but your having twins!" The tech said pointing to the two different sacs on the ultrasound monitor.

"Wha- twins?" Liv said in shock.

"Yep, and we'll have to run some tests to see if they're fraternal or identical, but you've got two babies cooking in your oven." the Tech said smiling at Liv.

"Woah, I, this is amazing." Liv said watching her baby's heart's flickering on the monitor.

"Now you're gonna have two best friends." Amanda said in her baby voice to Dani.

"Yea, Aunt Amanda..how bout that, twins!" Liv said smiling at Amanda. Amanda just gave her a smile back.

-Later that day-

"Hey Nick, how was work today?" Liv asked as she gave him a kiss.

"It was okay baby, lot of paperwork, how'd the Doctor go?" He asked.

"It went great, got a Ultra Sound to show you, they say i'm exactly 8 weeks pregnant, so two months, due date is July 24th." Liv said with a smile as she handed him the pic.

"Wow that's great baby, I'm glad to hear it went well." Nick said as he looked down at the ultra sound. "Is that?" Nick looked up at Liv, "Are we having twins?" Nick asked Liv. Olivia just nodded her head and smiled, "Oh my! Two little you's running around? I'm gonna have my work cut out for me!" Nick said playfully as he wrapped his arms around her waist, and began kissing Liv "I love you baby." Nick whispered into Liv's ear. Olivia bit her lip, "I love you too." she moaned out as Nick slipped a hand up her shirt.

"You know I'm already pregnant, right?" Liv asked with a naughty smile on her face.

"I like the way you think." Nick replied, as he took her by the hand and led her to the bedroom.

-Fin & Amanda's apartment

"Oh heck no." Fin said playfully as Amanda pointed out another crazy over the top dress in the bridal magazine.

"But baby, I actually liked that one." Amanda said jokingly back to Fin.

"You know you could wear a paper sack down the aisle and I'd still think you're the most beautiful thing I've ever layed on eyes on, right?" Fin asked as he ran a hand through her hair as she layed in his lap.

"Your sweet baby, but I wanna look like a princess, you know? I mean I've never really thought about getting married, but when I did, I always imagined having one of those big fluffy dresses with the jewel's on it." Amanda said as she flipped through the magazine.

"Whatever you want sweetheart, you got it." Fin said smiling down at Amanda.

"So, we really need to pick a date, I wanna get married before Liv has the twins." Amanda explained.

"What, in less than 7 months, baby that's a little fast, ain't it?" Fin asked.

"No, I don't think so at all, besides don't you want me to be your wife already?" Amanda asked.

"You know I do baby, so what date where you thinking?" Fin asked.

"What about Valentines day? That would be easy for you to remember, old man." Amanda said playfully.

"Oh no you didn't." Fin said laughing.

"Oh, I did." Amanda said sticking her tongue out at Fin as she set up, and gave him a kiss.

"Love you baby." Fin said as he kissed her back, slowly moving his way down her neck with his kisses, she was straddled on top of him, she could feel his erection growing in his pants.

"Mmm, I love you too." Amanda moaned out as she lightly girated her hips on top of him.

"Mmm baby..I like that." Fin said as he grabbed onto her ass with one hand, and played with her breast from under her shirt.

"me too." Amanda said pulling off her shirt, exposing her nude upper body.

"Damn you're beautiful." Fin said before he began kissing her breasts.

"mmm oh...god...I want you Fin, I want you so bad." Amanda moaned out, as he was pushing his hard erection into her, even though their pants where still on. Fin began to unzip his jeans, and Amanda got off of him.

"I'm sorry-" Fin began to speak, thinking Amanda was having a flashback, but he was wrong, she had pulled off her pants, and panties dropping them to the floor sexily.

"Oh my god." Fin said as he pulled himself out of his boxers.

"Ready for me." Amanda asked as she crawled back on top of his lap, Fin grabbed her by the waist and lightly pulled her down on top of his fully hard member.

"mmmmmph." Amanda moaned out loud from pleasure as Fin pushed himself all the way inside her.

"Oh yea, you like that dont ya?" Fin asked as he began pumping inside her.

"Ohhh, babyyy, mmm..Fin." Amanda moaned out as he pumped inside her, at first slow and steady, then he went harder and faster. "mmmm im gonna cum." Amanda cried out in pleasure as she bit her lip.

"Me to baby, me toooo." Fin moaned as he came inside her, causing her to dig her nails into his back. They breathed heavy, and Amanda slid off him.

"That was amazing." Fin said as he zipped up his pants and got up.

"It was baby." Amanda said smiling as she headed for the shower.

"I love you manda baby." Fin said as he kissed her on the lips.

"I love you too, so Valentines day?" Amanda asked with a playful smile.

"Sounds good to me." Fin said smiling from ear to ear.


End file.
